


Darling Renfield

by RanchDeChloe



Series: a monstrous love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Muzzles, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Thrall - Freeform, the second chapter is pwp, vampire typical violence, vampires are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: Gavin thought he was just getting into a fun one night stand with his partner... who just happens to be a vampire.He really should have looked into the side effects of being bitten more carefully.edit and update: Now with a pwp epilogue, please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For October I thought I would try to write as many short Gav9 monster AUs as possible.

Gavin just wanted to take a piss in peace, he didn’t want to see two vampires quietly try to share a gore-stuffed juice box.

He can’t help but glance at the pair, pressed shoulder to shoulder and facing the wall as they pass something between them, making soft satisfied noises as they sip from it.

Gavin shakes his head, at least they don’t do it in the break room. 

Gavin finishes up at the urinal and tucks himself in his jeans, forcing himself to step closer to the pair so he can wash his hands. Nine will give him shit if he doesn’t.

Stupid god damn vampire partner, able to smell way too much.

Nine peaks over his shoulder at Gavin, looking almost sheepish “I’ll return to my desk shortly, Reed”.

“Yeah whatever, enjoy your nasty little lunch break”.

Gavin shakes his head as he heads back to his desk to get back to filing reports.

The whole city has been a mess since vampires came into the public sphere. Vampires were controlled by their sires and the largest group who just about ran Detroit suffered an uprising in their own ranks that has left a shockwave through the world. One day Elijah Kamski is exposed and his head is found piked onto a wrought iron fence post near town hall, the next day a whole new population wants to make peace with humanity and just live regular lives.

It’s fucking weird and now Gavin has to work with one. It’s not that bad, having a vamp work homicide. It helps having someone who can smell and see better than any German Shepard, they are fast as fuck, and he’s seen Nine throw a guy a whole city block.

That was neat.

Eight and Nine were from the same Sire who obviously had a a favorite type. All her vampires were tall, pretty, and pale in a snow white kinda way. Numerically named to remind them of their place. Eight had picked a name after shit hit the fan, Connor, and had quickly cuddled up close with his partner Lieutenant Anderson. He had been a smiling sweet poster boy for vampire and human cohabitation to the point that it was hard to picture how he was the one who decapitated his vampire Sire, leading his family to freedom all while being splashed on the front page of the newspaper.

Nine has been much slower to adjust. He was stoic, a little too ice queen for Gavin’s taste. At least he was easy on the eyes. Professional. He didn’t put up with Gavin’s bullshit which he liked.

Nine had perfect posture as he he marched back from the restroom, sitting across from Gavin. Right back to work.

Gavin notes the touch of color in his cheeks, a flush peach tint to his lips. 

Currently law, science, and news are in shambles when it comes to vampires. Here is what Gavin knows:

Only the oldest of Vampires can create more vampires and all those ancient saps met their end in the uprising.

Vampire offenders are rarer than humans. They are a calm group as long as they are well fed and without sadistic masters they seem pretty non violent. Out of the vampire related murders they have investigates since things happened, 90% of them were a feeding gone wrong. Some scared and frightened creature who turns themselves in, ashamed and tortured that they killed someone. Humans had been accidentally killing each other with drugs and rough sex play and it didn’t seem all that different. They got the rare random violent vampire nut but they got way more awful humans… its not news.

RK900 has assured him once that death didn’t improve a human’s taste and that humanity didn’t have anything to worry about.

While vampires were SPF sensitive it was easily taken care of with normal human protective measures. Sunscreen, wide hats, sunglasses. It was was fun to tease R about his constant umbrella use. But the rumor that it could kill them? Trash.

A vampire didn’t need much blood to keep themselves going. Donation stations had popped up in every public building to keep both the hospital blood bank and newly opened vampire feeding banks well packed. Nine seemed fine on a few sips a day and even that little amount has an obvious physical effect.

Gavin looks back up, studying the shift in color on Nine’s face.

What Gavin is curious about is live feeding. Google is useless. Everything is conflicting information, thoughts and opinions about the legality of it and no one understands why it has the euphoria effect or the long term effects on human sources.

He’s told it feels amazing. 

Hmmm.

Gavin picks up his phone and starts up a match 3 game while he talks to Nine, “So… good meal?”

Nine looks up at him, looking a hair curious, inspecting Gavin with the same detached look Nine gives corpses, “It was fine”.

Gavin nods, smirking, “Don’t you miss it? the real deal?”

“Reed, I know you are aware that what I consume is still fresh blood, its just from a bag”.

“I meant out of some poor fucker’s neck, you god damn animal” Gavin specifies.

Nine levels him with a look “That is wildly inappropriate to ask, Reed”.

“It’s small talk, I’m curious, it has to be better… I mean, fresh fruit is better than a dried up old raisin… A nice rare steak is better than jerky”.

“You know that Fowler is working to add this kind of questioning to the DPD’s harassment policy” Nine frowns, his voice is firm and annoyed. 

Gavin shrugs, “Not on there yet, free country, asshole”.

Nine reaches over, lightening quick, and flicks over Gavin’s coffee cup, spilling its over his desk and jeans.

“FUCK!”

—-

Gavin is surprised when Nine is waiting for him at his car after his shift.

Gavin calls out to him as he walks towards his old beat up piece of shit, “Hey! what the hell, Nine?”

Nine looks almost a smidgen embarrassed, looking around, hurrying to meet him, “I assumed your childish outburst earlier meant you were looking for…. well, you know”.

Gavin tries to stand up straighter, thinking fast, “You wanna fuck around?”

Nine rolls his eyes, “A feeding”.

Gavin freezes up. How curious was he? If rumor was correct it would be the best orgasm of his life. Nine was nice to look at. Gavin was pretty sturdy, he wouldn’t be too woozy after….

“Maybe” Gavin smirks.

Nine nods his head towards his own car, “My place, I have what I need for clean up, I keep human amenities, I can bring you to your apartment to get clothes before we return to work in the morning”.

Gavin giggles nervously, “Holy shit”.

Nine takes him by the elbow, guiding him to the car, “You’ve done this before right? How many times?”

Gavin didn’t want to seem like some kind of blushing virgin, “Enough, I’m fine, Nine, good to go”. 

Nine seemed flustered, it was a good look on him as far as Gavin was concerned. 

“Get in the back, you’ll be less of a distraction”. 

Gavin huffs but gets in the backseat anyway, the car is neat and tidy for an old thing. No terrifying blood spots or severed fingers.

Nine gets in the driver seat and pulls out of the parking structure, surprisingly quiet for someone who just offered to have a kind of one night stand. 

Gavin fidgets as they drive, “You do this often?”

“No.”

Gavin sighs, “No you have never done this or no you don’t do it often”.

“Not often, a live feeding can satisfy for a long time, the craving dissipates”.

“I can’t catch anything from this right? If you are bringing all kinds of people home”

Nine shoots him a look in the mirror, “Of course not, our mouths are sterile compared to your kind’s rotting maws. Even if my last partner had something that would endanger you, the virus or germ would not survive my system… so you were someone’s long term partner then? a repeat source?”

Gavin didn’t want to bail now, “Yeah…” He catches on fast, lying “Last Girlfriend, totally”. 

“That’s why your heart is racing, well I’m sorry your relationship dissolved”. Nine seems to relax a little, “Do you have a preferred spot?”

Gavin has no clue, just shrugging, “I’m good with whatever”.

That seems enough for Nine who quiets back down till they approach a Victorian house on what was once a good side out town. Kinda went down hill after the little vampire rebellion but this place still seemed in good standing.

A little sign sat at the end of the driveway stating the Stern House was a historical landmark.

Nine leads him inside and for an old home its kept pretty tidy, no spooky cobwebs or shadowy corners. New modern furniture clashes with Victorian floral wallpaper, old paintings line the wall. Nine clicks on the lights and Gavin whistles, low and impressed, as he looks up at a large painting in the foyer. A pretty older woman sits, painted in all her majestic imposing glory, with Connor and Nine kneeling on either side of her ornate chair. The suits and her dress pegs it for the 50s maybe? Gavin’s bad with that kind of stuff. He looks can’t quite seem to peel his eyes off it. 

Nine steps up behind him, his footsteps heavy and deliberate as not to spook him, “I know, its perverse to keep a token like this but it’s the only portrait of myself I have, and I still care a great deal for Eight… and like it or not, she gifted us immortality. This was her home… Eight couldn’t wait to leave but I’ve lived here so long”.

“Where did the rest of your nest go?” Gavin can’t help himself, curiosity got him here and now it leads the way. 

“Her family was so large that it covered a large portion of the neighborhood, we didn’t feel compelled to hole up in one abode like smaller weaker nests. It was just the three off us here, thralls to attend us if she required”.

Gavin’s skin crawled, those poor bastards. Living humans warped by abuse to obey every command, the city was still trying to get them all emotional an physical treatment while finding new housing. After the old masters fell, it seems vampires were happy to let every thrall go, horrified by the set up as much as humanity was, it was just a matter of finding them help. 

Nine cleared his throat, drawing Gavin away from the painting, “If you don’t mind” He gestures down the hall, “Follow me”. Nine seems in a bit of a hurry and Gavin shrugs it off, its not like they are on a date.

Gavin gets kind of giddy at the sight of the old fancy master bedroom at the end off the hall, up the stairs, but its cut off as Nine heads into a side room, a small and neat guest room where he pulls a plastic tarp out of a nightstand, spreading it out on the bed before laying a clean cotton sheet on top. Gavin would almost be offended but to be fair that big ornate bed down the hall might be worth more than his life savings so he gets it. Blood stains are a bitch to get out.

Nine sighs and puts his hands on his hips, “You might want to fully strip, my attire is most likely too big for you to borrow and I’d hate to ruin anything, even if you are so fond of thrift store apparel”. 

Gavin glares at him, “Way to romance a guy offering you a free meal”. He starts to strip anyway, dumping his clothes on the floor. Nine unbuttons a few buttons at his throat and he rolls up his sleeves but stops there. Gavin notes that his pupils are already massively dilated, and he was chewing his bottom lip. 

Well at it least it was nice to be wanted, Gavin thoughts. He lays down, stretching out and trying to to be too turned off by the crinkle of plastic under the sheet. 

“It may appear overly intimate but I have a preference for the thigh. Its hard to accidentally cause permanent damage there and no one at work will be the wiser, well, beyond Eight, but he has his own sources, he wont say a thing”.

Gavin swallowed, suddenly feeling small as he reaches down and brushes fingers over his thigh, “Works for me”.

There is a soft wet click as Nine extends his fangs and crawls between his legs. He isn’t shy in the least, shameless in moving Gavin as he please, spreading his legs, bending his knee, pressing his face to Gavin’s inner thigh, happily nuzzling, breathing deeply.

Gavin’s heart pounds in his chest, he feels like he's cresting the highest hill of a roller coaster. He can’t tell if Nine is growling or purring before in a flash, Teeth sink into his inner thigh. 

Gavin yelps, the pain is white hot and shocking but just as fast his whole body, toe to tip, is flooded with a dopey, lusty, heady pleasure. All the best parts of the build up and the afterglow all at once. He whimpers, groping to dig his fingers into Nine’s soft hair, to hold him there. He peaks down between his legs and Nine’s eyes have become mostly black pupil. That soft purr vibrates against his leg as Nine drinks, looking flushed and pleased as blood flows around his mouth, smearing Nine’s face and Gavin’s leg. 

Gavin can’t even feel it and it leaves him giddy, dropping his head back and giggling. He pets Nine’s hair with one hand and he strokes himself off with the other, all nerves and worry having left him completely. He should have done this years ago. He wonders if they’ll fuck afterward?

Every time he thinks the feeling peaks, a new stronger wave washes over him till he doesn’t even have the energy to keep his arms up, letting them fall back against the bed, letting Nine take his fill.

He isn’t even sure when Nine stopped, one minutes he’s still between his thighs. the next Nine is wiping his thigh clean and Gavin just cant keep his eyes open, passing out into blissful, comfortable sleep. Even his dreams are packed with sex, satisfaction. and being wrapped up in Nine’s arms.

Gavin wakes up to Nine gently rubbing the back of his neck, it sends warm sparks down his spine and he rubs himself against the bed, “Mmmm”.

“Reed, you must wake up, you need to eat and wash up so we aren’t late to work”.

Even though Gavin wants to complain or refuse, he peels himself up.

Nine keeps his hand on his back, “How long is your rebound?”

Gavin smirks, maybe he is getting lucky. “I can go right now”.

Nine actually smiles, “Oh, wonderful” He removes his hand and presses a clean bathrobe into Gavin’s hands, “The bathroom is just the next door over, its all yours”.

Obediently Gavin gets up and trudges to the bathroom. Gavin’s clothes are folded neatly on a stand and the lights are already on. The shower is old and the pipes make a fuss as he steps in and flips it on. He groans deeply as the hot water hits him and he starts to wash. He comes back to himself a little and reaches between his legs, feeling for a mark. There are two neat and small dots, no more uncomfortable than mosquito bites. It’s almost like it didn’t happen. Gavin smirks, Giving the bite a squeeze before touching himself, “Fuck”.

Why did it take him so long to try it? this was amazing.

He spends so long enjoying himself in the shower that Nine ends up knocking on the door, “I’d like you to have time to eat before we leave, you are no use to me if you pass out while on a case”.

Gavin swallows the impulse to tell him to shove it and he shuts off the water, drying off and dressing quickly. Nine is waiting by the door, “I don’t keep much fresh but there is a garden out back, oatmeal, blackberries, and tea are downstairs”.

Gavin hates oatmeal but he doesn’t feel like arguing and follows after, accepting the warm bowl and mug at the over sized dining room table. Nine sits across from him, watching him eat. 

He looks amazing. His coloring is warm and still blushed, his hair freshly washed and shiny, drying a little wavy. His eyes are brighter, less flinty. Gavin could get used to this, “This was… fun”.

Nines gives him a small and quick smile, “Instead of cruising feel free to ask if you’d like to do this again, I’m very careful with my partners, your safety is important”.

Gavin gets a hot satisfied feeling run through him at that, shivering. He pushes his luck, “Can I come back tonight?”

Nine almost laughs, “I thought you said you were done rebounding, you’re clearly still under it, ask again later”.

He gets up to give Gavin some space but he walks by, squeezing the back of Gavin’s neck again, making him moan, “If that’s the case, I insist you finish your breakfast and leave the dishes in the sink, I’ll get them when I return home. I’ll wait in the car. Be a good boy and hurry… I’m sure you’ll go back to being disgusted by me in a few hours and you’ll laugh off wanting to hang around for sex”. Nines snickers as he leaves to warm up the car.

Gavin still has no idea what he’s talking about but he’s never eaten gross mushy oatmeal so fast in his god damn life. His guts flood with warmth at being called 'good'. He wouldn't mind Nine saying it again.

Gavin does as he’s told and scrambles after Nine to the car, crawling into the passenger seat this time, it feels right. Nines is frowning, looking at his phone “I apologize, we wont be able to stop and acquire you fresh clothes, we’ve been called to a scene”.

“It happens” Gavin shrugs, “I’ve worn jeans for like 4 weeks without washing them, they just got some coffee on them its no big deal”.

Nine makes a disgusted face, “Disgusting, Gavin”.

Gavin shivers at the tone, feeling his stomach twist. Huh. That’s weird. Why did he give a shit what Nine thought about his damn jeans?

He touches his stomach and sighs, surprisingly quiet for a car ride. The crime scene isn’t super far and officers are already processing the whole house.

Gavin follows Nine closely, still not feeling himself as an officer shows them what they’ve learned. As grim as the house is, a man and his girlfriend shot dead, it seems pretty cut and dry, the wife is missing.

Access to the bodies has less to tell them than the emptied drawers and the abandoned gun.

Nine does better work away from the bodies as it is, the heavy smell of blood leaving his pupils dilated beyond human size. Everyone is too polite to say anything about it.

“We should check the state of the garage to see if she left any clue to when she left, Detective Reed, do you mind?”

“Right away, Master”.

Gavin covers his mouth, eyes wide and cast down. Nine looks horrified (frankly the most expressive face he’s ever made around Gavin). There is the tittering giggle of the one officer who heard. 

Gavin’s face burns red as he marches on autopilot to the garage. What the fuck is he doing?

As his mind panics, Gavin goes about the simple work of over looking the garage. Nine follows fast on his heels, grabbing him by the elbowed dragging him out of the garage, past holotape and lingering officers back to the car, holding and shaking him by the lapels of his jacket.

“You lied to me!”

Gavin squeaks, displeasure, anger, and frustration rolls off Nine in waves. He can taste the disappointment on the back of his tongue like bile. He feels like he's going to throw up.

“You told me you were inoculated” Nine’s whispers through his teeth, looking so upset.

“I didn’t! I …. inoculated from what?” Gavin doesn’t lift a hand to defend himself, he just wants Nine to calm down.

“You lied to me, am I your first or second? Please don’t say I’m your first… I should have checked you for scars I am so stupid I should never have said yes. You didn’t even smell like someone who… I’m an idiot. You have no idea how hard it is to say no to a feeding, you asshole!”

Gavin just whimpers, he feels feverish, he might throw up on both their shoes. 

Nines forces himself to calm down, closing his eyes and trying to breath, “You’ve never been bit by one of my kind before last night, I insist you to tell me the truth”.

“You were my first, Master” Gavin flails to cover his mouth again but Nine catches his wrists.

“And you had no clue what you were asking, did you?”

“I heard it felt good, Master”. Gavin winces, unable to stop the words from tumbling out. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me, I’ll make it right, please, whatever you want”.

Gavin can hear himself and he sounds insane but he just can’t help it.

Nine gives him one last shake, “You will wait in the car and you are not to move till I come back, understood”.

Gavin manages to nod and not say a thing. His heart races as he dives into the passenger seat of the car.

What’s wrong with him. He feels like he’s riding along in his own head. He watches Nine return to work and he just can’t seem to catch his breath. He tries to order his thoughts, thinking like a detective. Why does it matter that he’s never been bit before? inoculated…. is he high? Is he still tripping out from the bite? That has to be it, he needs more sleep, no wonder Nine insisted he needed a full stomach, maybe if he skipped breakfast he’d be vomiting all over the sidewalk for real. He rubs his eyes and sits back in the seat, trying to clear his head, thinking about every bad trip he had as an idiot teen.

Nine finishes up at the crime scene and stomps back to the car.

He slams the door but he quickly slips back into ice princess mode as they starts to drive away. Nine’s voice is crisp and calm as he speaks, “Gavin. Choke yourself for me?”

Gavin panics as his hands lift without his instruction, squeezing around his own wind pipe.

“Stop, drop your hands”.

Gavin’s hands are again his own and feels like screaming, sweating and shaking.

“Gavin, listen to me”.

His head snaps to the side, facing Nine and watching him carefully.

“You are a complete moron. Last night I could have drank you dry, tore you apart with my teeth, and buried you in the garden and no one could have stopped me. You offered yourself to me and obviously had no clue how to take care of yourself, no sense of self preservation, because you had no idea of what would happen. You are suffering the effects of Thrall. It’s temporary as long as you let it wear off fully. The length of the effects would be greatly extended if I continued to feed off you. I could keep you the rest of your miserable little life and you’d do nothing to stop me”.

“You aren’t going to feed on me, master?” It pops out, a desperate mewl and Gavin can’t believe the wave of disappointment that hits him. Nine growls in frustration.

“That’s the thrall talking. It’s going to get worse before it gets better. If you had been through this with a partner before, gone through it once or twice, the thrall loses its potency. Why didn’t I demand that you explain the process to me, I was so stupid. I haven’t had a live partner to feed on in months. I had been so smug with Eight, that I did not need it, that donations were all we required, if he finds out I'll never hear the end of it”.

Gavin feels like he could drown in Nine’s guilt.

He whimpers “Please stop, it’s all my fault OK, I just… .I wanted to know, please, if you don’t stop being so mad I think I’m going to hurl”.

Nine winces in sympathy, “I apologize, it’s not your fault, and first bonds are strong, you are going to be feeling all my emotions for a while.

He reaches over and cups the back of Gavin’s neck and every negative feeling melts out of Gavin’s body, replaced by easy calm. He drops his head forward and unwinds. 

Nine’s tone softens, “I am sorry, I am the dangerous one, I should have been more careful, I was thinking with my stomach… It could take as long as a week for the thrall pass your system fully. It will be miserable. You will want and demand things that you would hate in your normal clear day-to-day state. You will put yourself at risk to get close to me. I can’t have you walking into traffic in a dream state so I am going to insist that you stay at the house”. Gavin should care, he doesn’t want to live in that old creep-house with the intimidating paintings, but the idea of being alone in his apartment is horrible. 

“I have a friend who can fake a medical report. We will tell the department that you will be sick with terrible food poisoning for the next week. I will cover work for both of us”.

Gavin swallows and nods, mewling as Nine pulls his hand away to turn.

“Do you have any questions?” Nine asks as they pull into his driveway.

Gavin tries to think, “I make it a week and I’ll be ok? I’m not going feel this way forever?”

“No, you’ll be fine”.

Gavin nods, “How much trouble am I in?”

“What little self preservation you had is all and well gone now. I could ask you to kill yourself and you would. If you don’t keep your focus up you’ll keep doing that embarrassing ‘yes master, no master’ thing. You aren’t going to get a lot of sleep this week, you will not feel very good”.

Gavin sighs and Nines puts on his sunglasses and pulls out an umbrella before he gets out of the car (the sun is getting high, Gavin notes). He walks around and opens Gavin’s side door, ushering him inside.

Nine hangs up his jacket, speaking to Gavin, “I command you not to leave the house unless there is a fire or armed break in. You will be safest here.

Gavin nods.

“I’ll pick up whatever you like from your apartment as well as groceries if you make a list”

“Thank you, Master”. Gavin winces at his own voice.

“Sit down and I’ll get you something to drink”.

Gavin’s feet shuffle into the living room on autopilot and he sits next to the couch, resting on his heels. Nine catches up with him and stops short. “I meant on the sofa but I’m sure that’s more comfortable in the moment”.

He bends over and presses the glass of cold water into Gavin’s hands. He sits next to him with a sigh, “I know how terrible this feels. When the old masters were here… I was unable to refuse an order. It was decades and decades without a choice of my own. You have my full sympathy. It’s one thing to submit yourself to someone freely, its something entirely different to have no choice. I’ll make sure your will heals fully, just follows the rules. You need to eat, drink, an sleep regularly. You will try not to mention feeding. I know it will be hard. We can’t indulge in sex. You will want it but it will extend the thralls hold”.

Gavin doesn’t feel too weird, sitting like this, just sitting, no inner turmoil, no sea sickness “I think I can do that”.

“Finish your drink and go upstairs to the master bedroom. Take a nap. Think about things you’d like me to retrieve for you, hmm?”

Gavin nods. He can do this.

—-

Gavin cant do this.

He made it 4 days, feeling a little drugged and dopey. Nine takes good care of him, providing breakfast and dinner and regular texts and check ins during the work day and gives him his space at night.

He really wish he wasn’t giving him any space tonight.

Gavin paces the master bedroom, chewing his lip. He feels wound up, feverish, and he’s so god damn horny. He’s already spent a good chunk of the last few days rooting around this room, looking through the traces in drawers and closets of the last woman who slept here. Shoving old dresses to the side in the closet and hanging up his own stuff. He’s out of corners to explore.

How bad could it be if they just fooled around a little? Even if it extended this shit by a day it would be worth it, just give him enough of a break to make it to the end of the thrall. 

He creeps out of the bedroom and down the hall, knocking on Nine’s bedroom door, the side room from the first night. Nine doesn’t really sleep much and he answers the door quickly, “are you alright?”

“I feel a little sick, can I come in?”

“That isn’t a good idea, Gavin”.

“I know we can’t do anything, but can you just like… hug me? It’s been a really long fucking week, Nine, I'm touch starved, help me out, please?”

Nine takes a moment to think about it, stepping out of his room and shutting the door before carefully embracing Gavin. His posture is stiff, he keeps his head up and his pelvis tilted away from the hug. Gavin melts into it, rubbing his face into Nine’s shirt, pressing himself as close as possible. Every inch of him prickles with a kind of gentle pleasure, god damn Nine’s smells like heaven. 

“Gavin, I agreed to a hug, this is bordering on dry humping”. 

“You feel wonderful, god I missed you”.

“No you don’t, you are just feeling the effects of withdrawal”.

“Please, god, even if you just let me blow you, I’ll behave the rest of the week, I need it, I need you” he babbles, running his hands down Nine’s back to cup his ass, “fuck yes”.

Nine shoves him off, “Gavin, back to bed, right now”.

There is no question that its a command and Gavin spins on his heel and marches to bed, Nine follows close behind. 

Nine sits at the foot of the massive bedframe, “lay down, you are forbidden to touch me without my explicit permission but you may lay your head in my lap, that’s as far as this goes”.

Gavin whines with obvious disappointment but lays down, pressing his cheek to Nine’s thigh. Nine pets his hair gently, “I’m sorry, Detective Reed, this must be humiliating, you’ll hate me in a few days, I promise, but you are strong, you will be able to make it past the worst of it”.

Gavin full body trembles, the petting is a strange mix of warm and soothing while also fueling his want for more.

Nine tries to calm him, “I can’t compel you to sleep through the worst of it…I can only insist that you lay down and be still and that would be torture. Trapped in your own body like that…. I want you to maintain as much free will as possible. I’ll offer what comfort I can, is this helping?”

Gavin moans, eyes fluttering shut, “God yes, please don’t stop”.

Nine nods and keeps it up, keeping his touch light and easy, stroking through his hair and over the back of his neck.

Gavin murmurs, embarrassed “If I touch myself while you do this, does that count as sex?”

“I’m afraid it does, we don’t need to accidentally rewire your brain unless you want to be calling me ‘master’ in front of our coworker forever”. 

He really doesn’t want to do that.

Nine gathers his wrist loosely in his other hand, barely holding him still but it still feels nice, a comfortable anchor. He doesn’t have to think about touching him when he isn’t given the option. 

“Nine? I’m sorry”.

“Don’t be sorry for asking, your body isn’t really your own right now”.

“No, I’m sorry about lying…. about getting us into this mess”.

“This is mostly your fault” Nine teases lightly, “But I suppose that I may be a little at fault as well”. Nine runs his nails over his scalp.

“Fuck, more of that”, Gavin purrs, “please”.

“Only if you promise that you will try to get some sleep”

“I promise, I’ll really try, Master” Gavin mumbles, relaxing as Nine digs his fingers in.

Gavin manages sleep easier with the close contact, the soft sense that Nine is happy with him. 

He’s still a little surprised that by morning Nine is still sitting up, playing with his hair. He yawns and looks up, “How long was I out?”

“About 13 hours”.

“Jesus fucking christ and you sat here the whole time?”

“I did” Nine says plainly.

Gavin sighs, rubbing his face against his thigh.

Nine checks his watch, “I should prepare for work”.

Gavin freezes up, “Don’t go, please”.

“You’ll be fine, just try to rest”.

Gavin digs his hand into Nine’s shirt, “please?”

Nine sighs, “Reed, behave, go downstairs and fix yourself breakfast”.

Gavin whines as he peels himself up, dragging himself away from where he wants to be. At least Nine has stocked his kitchen. He fixes himself coffee and cereal with shaky hands. Nine didn’t specify that he had to eat it so he sips the coffee as he pushes the cereal around the bowl.The old house has thin walls and he listens to Nine shower and walk around upstairs, heading downstairs and turning the corner to check on him. He can feel Nine’s worry crawl over his nerves. 

“Call me if you feel too terrible? I’ll keep my phone close”.

Gavin nods.

“Take care of yourself?”

Gavin nods, pushing his hair back, tugging his own locks.

“I’ll return as soon as I can, stay safe” Nine nods, stepping away and heading to the front door. 

Gavin trembles as he tries to finish his coffee, feeling hopelessly alone.

He knows he should go upstairs, plug in his phone and watch a movie, enjoy his week off. Instead he trails Nine’s footsteps, stopping at the front door.

He is forbidden from leaving. He can feel that in his bones like an ache.

All he wants to do is follow Nine to work.

Sweat prickles over his skin as he shakes, dropping to his knees and leaning his forehead to the door, gasping for air.

He can smell and taste traces of him in the air, in this house.

He’d be so good for him if he was only here.

He tries to force himself, insisting that he lift his hand and press it to the doorknob. He manages to touch the metal but the pain from his fingers to forearm is crippling and he quickly drops it, sniveling and tearing up.

Why did he have to leave him, Nine promised to take care of him. Wasn’t he good enough for him? He would be better, he would show him how good he could be and Nine would quit refusing him. Nine’s will be so pleased, grant Gavin access to his body, Gavin would be so happy to please him.

Nine would feed from him and make Gavin his. 

Just the thought is a pang of relief and Gavin shoves his hand in his sweatpants, still leaning heavily against the door. He strokes his cock, losing himself in the fantasy of Nine biting into his thigh again, getting that rush of pleasure. No, this time Gavin would offer his throat, he knows it would be better. Those little marks would linger and everyone would know who he belongs to.

He smiles, pushing his sweats down, cupping his own balls, teasing himself.

The image of Nine pressing him against the wall at the station, feeding off of him while anyone could watch, crosses his mind.

His hips rock in longing. He’d be so much better for his master than some gross, cold, little blood bag, tucked away in the fridge. He’d prove it to him.

He huffs as he fondles himself, its good but its not enough. His mind floods with images of Nine’s pretty lips around his cock, or riding him and proving how good he could be, of Nine ripping into his wrist and taking his fill.

Gavin whimpers and strokes himself roughly, almost there. 

He imagines Nine’s lips coated in his blood, hot and alive, being pressed to his in a kiss.

He comes in his fist, trying to contain the mess.

He feels wrung out and momentarily satisfied as he licks his fingers clean, wishing he was cleaning the blood from Nine’s jaw instead. 

He sags against the door with a heavy sigh, rubbing his cheek against the polished wood.

—-

Nine hurries home as quickly as he can and his heart breaks on the front step, already smelling it. The heavy scent of sex and sweat and need on the other side of the wood. He swallows, carefully opening it peeking inside. 

Gavin looks like shit, still kneeling, heavy dark circles under his eyes. He lifts his face to meet Nine’s gaze, looking at him like he hung the moon, “You’re back”.

“I am… Reed, you look miserable, lets get you cleaned up”.

Gavin purrs, eyes heavy lidded, “Whatever you want”.

Nine closes up the house behind him, sighing in frustration as Gavin knee-walks up to him, obviously hungry for contact. 

“Were you here…. all day?”

“I waited for you, I missed you so much”.

“Gavin…”

“I thought about you all day, I know what I want, I don’t want to get better, I want to be yours”

“No you don’t, Gavin we talked about this”.

“I mean it, you are so good and you’d take such good care of me, master”

“Gavin you are getting delirious, this is critical mass, we can’t fuck up now”.

“It’s not fucking up, I’d be better as yours” Gavin mewls, quickly and thoughtlessly pulling a sliver of broken glass from his pocket. The rest of shattered vase still sitting in the corner of the living room. 

“Gavin stop!”

He freezes but its too late, the shard had already dug a shallow wound into his wrist. 

Nine’s pupils are blown out and dark, overtaking the blue. He shakes and Gavin gets that nauseous sick feeling from his anger. 

“Don’t move an inch” He hisses, hurrying by, bolting up the stairs and hurrying back with a first aid kit. He drops to his knees beside Gavin, working on cleaning and bandaging the wound. Even his hands shake as he tries to care the injury.

Gavin whimpers, sounding lost, “Please, it’s yours, take it, take me”.

“Shut up” he hisses in frustration, “Just shut up, this bandage does not come off unless I take it off, is that clear?”.

Gavin bites his tongue and Nine finishes the job of wrapping the cut.

“You can hate me when it’s out of your system but its for your safety that you spend tonight under lock and key.”

He wants to ask what it means but Nine scoops him up like a sack of potatoes, taking him downstairs.

Gavin doesn’t even mind being draped over Nine’s broad shoulder as long as he gets contact. He missed touch so much. He wants to claw the bandage off and offer again but he knows master will be upset with him.

It’s too dark to see as they head down a hall, and suddenly Gavin is blinded as Nine flicks on a light, dumping him in the middle of a plain room.

It’s suspiciously like the drunk tank at work. A few yoga mats, a toilet and sink and… nothing else. Gavin looks up confused as Nine steps out, closing and audibly locking the door behind him. 

Gavin scrambles to his feet, scratching and pressing against the door with no knob on this side.

“What did I do? Nine? Master? Please, I’ll be good, you can’t leave me here” He begs.

He nearly faints with the wave of guilt that hits him from the other side of the door, “You’ll thank me in a day… ok maybe not thank me but you’ll be happy you were not given the opportunity to hurt or debase yourself… I have good ears, I can hear you anywhere in the house if there is an emergency”.

Gavin pounds at the door, volume raising, “Please! you can’t do this to me you promised you’d take care of me, you can’t keep me like this”.

“It sounds like you are almost there Gavin, you can make it at least overnight… you’ll feel yourself in the morning”. 

Gavin listens to the retreating footsteps and screams in frustration. 

The next 9 hours are hell on earth for Nine, who can hear Gavin scream, cry and plead himself voiceless before resorting to pacing and banging on the walls.

Come morning, when things seem to be quieting, Nine fixes him a simple breakfast and brings it downstairs, cracking open the door of Gavin’s cell.

If Nine thought Gavin looked like shit last night he looks much worse this morning, hands and forearms bruised, his sleepless face looks rough. He sits curled up in the corner, breathing heavily.

He slowly steps inside, setting the tray down, “How are you feeling?”

Gavin’s voice is a soft unhappy croak, “Like dog shit”.

“Do you feel as compelled to behave dangerously as you did last night?”

“I don’t think so?” He coughs, “Is that coffee?”

Nine nods and picks up the mug, gingerly walking it over and offering it to him.

Gavin winces as he reaches, pulling it close to him and taking a long sip.

Nine watches him for a moment, his head cocked in thought, “Drop the mug, now”.

Gavin looks up at him over the rim, continuing to drink.

Gavin can taste a little of Nine’s relief, like honey, on the back of his tongue.

“I command you to drop the mug”.

“Fuck you” Gavin mutters before it hits him, his eyes going wide, “Wait … am I good?”

“It seems like the thrall broke, give it a day or two and you should be your old confrontational self again”.

Gavin smiled for a brief moment, “That’s great and all but I don’t think I can move anything”.

Nine nods, sitting down next to him, pulling the tray closer, “let’s get you fed and I’ll take you up stairs to get a bath and some real rest.”

Nine places a comforting hand on the back of Gavin’s neck. Gavin smiles as warm tingles prickle down his spine. It’s not as strong a rush as it was before, but it still felt pretty good.

—-

Two weeks later and Gavin is starting to be able to look Nine in the eyes again. The vampire is finally starting to lose his healthy complexion from their night together. Nine has been a gentleman about the whole mess, not mentioning it and keeping his distance when he can.

Gavin had chalked up his disappointment about the distance between them to the thrall but he figures that has long since left his system. He's just regular bummed out.

He just kinda misses being taken care of, fucked up as it is.

In a car, coming back to the station after a double homicide, Gavin finds his balls and asks “So… if you bit me again, that whole mess would be shorter?”

Nine’s stiffens up, but answers calmly, “A day or two at most would be required to rebound, after that, the window shrinks to hours and the potency is reduced greatly”.

Gavin nods, “So… It would be a kind of investment… If we did it again… I mean if someone bit me against my will and I was already adjusted to that shit they couldn’t make me jump off a bridge or anything, right?”

Nine pulls over, looking baffled, “Gavin Reed, you can’t be serious”.

“What? You said it yourself, people do this shit, just no one talks about it”.

“Well it is a little embarrassing.You can’t want to go through all that horror again”.

“You handled me pretty well”.

“I locked you in my basement” He sounds so ashamed.

“You think that’s the worst date I ever had?”

“It wasn’t a date, I drank a fair portion of your blood and you nearly lost your mind”

“I remember that it felt better than sex and that you made sure I got back into my head…. it’s shocking to me too, I always thought you were kind of an icy asshole but turns out you are real soft, Nine”.

Nine sighs, “Fine but you have to stop sneaking cigarettes I can taste the nicotine”.

Gavin perks up, “Are you serious? You’ll do it?”

“When you have a long weekend and really think about it…. I could be swayed into making sure you are inoculated… you are right, as a police officer you should have protection against thrall” He sounds so haughty.

Gavin snorts, “But this time we can fool around before hand, you don’t just crack into me like a bud light, I want romanced a little”.

“Detective!”

“What? You’re handsome in a Dracula sort of way, you can’t blame me”.

Nine kills the engine, “I need to understand this crystal clear, if you please”. He rubs his face before sitting back in his seat, “I used you as a food source, you had a massive thrall withdrawal, and that has made you want to date? Not to mention we are co-workers and there is rules in place for that… you don’t even know me!”

Gavin reaches over and cups his cheek, leaning in and kissing him, brisk and quickly but firm.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying… we don’t have to call it dating. Just… having fun”.

“So you had fun locked in my basement”.

“Not that part!”

“You had fun calling me master”

“I mean it was embarrassing but some people are into that”.

“You had fun being a living breathing big gulp”.

“Actually yes that was the best part”.

Nine can’t help but laugh, “I can’t believe you are such an idiot”.

Gavin shrugs, “You haven’t even seen that I can deep throat like a champ, don’t turn me down… kinda hurts a guy’s ego”.

Nine takes a moment to think, “Friday. We are both off Friday”.

Gavin feels like he could vibrate out of his skin, “Really?”

“But just a date and sex, nothing more” Nine says firmly.

Gavin laughs, putting his hands up in mock surrender “You wont hear me argue”.


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets his promised date and what he wanted all along (which is weird vampire sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed my Halloween spooky October stories were an the pg-13 side and I needed to smut it up a little around here. Throw a dicks in with the spooks and ghouls. Please enjoy

Dating a vampire who is also your co-worker is hard as hell.

The normal first date wine and dine kind of gets thrown out the window when only one of them eats. A day in the park sucks when one of them requires heavy SPF and sun cover.

They settle on a movie and sitting in the dark next to someone you sit next to every day just doesn’t have the same spark. Nine offers to go dancing after but Gavin admits he has two left feet and he isn’t really good with crowds.

Instead of cutting their losses and parting ways, Gavin follows Nine’s home, still a little hopefully.

They sit next to each other on Nine’s bed, as awkward as virgin teenagers. 

Gavin tries to be brave, peeling off his shirt before scooting closer, “So…”

Nine reaches over and gently rests his hand on Gavin’s knee, terribly chaste.

Gavin finds his balls and leans over, kissing him.

Nine is still terrible stiff, even when Gavin tries to coax him into it, parting his lips.  
Gavin feels himself blushing from his ears to his neck, “fuck… was the date that bad?”

Nine seems to reanimate, looking a little sheepish, “Sorry, I don’t date that much… I worry”.

Nine cups the back of Gavin’s neck and gently pulls him back into a kiss, being a bit more open.

Gavin can’t help himself, running his tongue against the back of Nine’s teeth.

Nine snorts, pulling away “they arn’t.. I don’t…they don’t feel different unless they are extended”.

“I wasn’t trying to feel for that” Gavin blushes hotter as he lies about his intentions. 

“Wait, it would be appropriate to use protection”.

Gavin groans, “I thought you said you were like… naturally human germ free?”

“Oh, not a condom, don’t be ridiculous”

Nine sits up and roots around in the nightstand, pulling out a small tangle of black leather straps. Gavin mistakes it for a thigh holster for a moment before Nine smoothes it out. He holds it over his mouth, reaching to buckle the assorted straps.

Gavin can’t help but giggle. 

It’s a fucking muzzle.

“I didn’t consent to puppy play” Gavin snorts.

The leather must be thick and snug, it muffles Nine’s voice pretty well and Gavin has to focus to listen.

“It’s better this than an accident, Reed”.

“Kinda ruins kissing”.

“There is a lot more to sex than kissing”.

Nine leans back in and nuzzles his neck and Gavin adjusts to the feeling of the leather. Nine takes a deep audible breath and Gavin swears he hears him growl.

Gavin cups his cheeks, pulling him up to look over his face, smoothing his thumbs over the leather.

It does frame his eyes, those startling eyes.

“Well if you aren’t going to use your mouth, I guess I have to use mine” Gavin sighs, kissing him closed mouthed and briefly on the muzzle before touching Nine’s chin, lifting slightly to gain access to his throat.

Nine allows himself to be moved. Gavin has no delusions that Nine isn’t about to do anything he doesn’t want to.

He kisses down his pallid neck. He’s cool to the touch. He has that distant smell of hospital. Antiseptic with something metallic on the backend. 

Gavin unbuttons Nine’s shirt, pushing the fabric off his shoulders. He runs his hands over his chest. 

He has to remind himself that Nine simply doesn’t need to breathe, that he isn’t holding his breath from nerves. 

Gavin pushes against his chest lightly, “Lay back?”

Nine gives him a curious look and settles back against the pillows. 

Gavin leans over him, “Everything works like a human right, feels the same”.

“more or less”.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me, I like a little push and pull”. To be honest Gavin expected something a little more animal and dramatic from getting in bed to fuck around with a Vampire. A bit more drama.

Gavin yanks out Nine’s belt, working his jeans open. His skin prickles as Nine just watches him, looking so focused. 

“No help at all” Gavin teases, tugging his jeans off and chucking them across the room.

Gavin’s breath catches, Nine really is perfect. Solid but lean, well muscled thighs, and an upsettingly beautiful cock. He could snap a picture of it and make it his holiday card and it was so flawless it would be considered ‘tasteful’. Hang the photo in a museum. Absolutely no part of gavin is as well made, classic, or as tasteful as this god forsaken vampire’s half-hard dick.

It’s almost enough to give him a complex.

Gavin settles in between his legs, pressing his nose to Nine’s pubic bone, nuzzling his pubic hair, his cock just against his cheek. He breathes deeply, groaning, “Fuck you are so fucking hot”. He mouths messily up the shaft of his cock, dragging his tongue over his too-cool skin. 

Nine gets a twitch in his thighs and his fingers flex against the bedding. Gavin can swear he hears Nine growl behind the muzzle. 

Gavin can’t help himself, it just tumbles out of him, “God, it’s been too long since I’ve had this… I’m serious, use your hands, don’t be afraid to move, I like a lot… you are a lot, fucking look at you”.

Gavin wraps his lips around Nine’s cock, moaning as Nine obliges and digs his hands into his hair. Nine’s shyness is all but gone as he guides Gavin. 

Gavin has to fight the instinct to shut his eyes, lids fluttering as he focuses up on Nine’s face, wanting to make sure he’s enjoying it. Even half-obscured by leather it’s obvious Gavin is having an effect. His eyes get the same kind of dark and feral look that came with feeding. He strokes his tongue against him, feeling his skin warm in his mouth.

He pushes against Nine’s hands, pulling off his cock, “Fuck, does my mouth feel like crazy hot to you, temperature wise? Is my skin like that?”

“Yeah” Nine murmurs against the leather, “you feel so alive”.

He takes a moment to wriggle out of his jeans before Gavin crawls up the bed, straddling him. He smirks a little, “maybe don’t mention that only one of us is alive, kind of a mood killer, hate to think of myself as a necrophile, lube?”

Nine nods towards the nightstand and Gavin leans over and gets to digging.

A worn novel, handcuffs (interesting), switchblade (interesting in a very different way), ah, lube, there it is.

“Do you want me to?” Nine offers, stroking the inside of Gavin’s thigh.

“Nah, I’m good” Gavin snorts. He’s pretty god damn ready for it and the fact that he fucked himself silly on a pretty substantial dildo in the shower before their date left him good to go. Gavin slicks his hand, jerking Nine off. “Anything I need to know?”

Nine shakes his head no and Gavin swears there is a smile in his eyes.

Gavin shifts and makes himself comfortable, pressing back and guiding Nine’s cock inside him. It’s a welcome stretch and burn and Gavin groans, “Oh fuck yes”.

Nine steadies him with a firm grip on his hips as Gavin sinks and settles against him. Gavin takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before putting his hands on Nine’s chest, shifting his hips to rock against him. Gavin drops his head back, smiling, “Fuck that’s good”. Nine’s fingers squeeze into the fleshy curve of his hips, hard enough to bruise. Gavin looks down and its obvious he’s holding back. 

“Come on Nine, give it to me, take me how you want”.

Nine looks up at him, looking a little worried, “Are you sure?”

“I’m no virgin, I’ve let you bite me, you can’t hurt me” 

Gavin yelps and laughs as Nine flips them over with alarming ease. Nine presses Gavin’s thighs back as he thrusts into him. 

Gavin can feel himself go splotchy and flushed, “Fuck yes, please, more”.

This is what Gavin wanted. Nine settles his weight over him, nuzzling his throat as he roughly fucks him. It’s hard enough to rock the bed and Gavin’s going to be feeling it in his thighs for a while. He loops his arms around Nine’s neck, enjoying the closeness. 

Gavin babbles, “That’s so fucking good, tear me apart, you’re perfect Nine”. He pants and keens, the noise of their skin hitting skin loud in his ears. With his hands on Nine’s back, its even clearer that he isn’t human. He’s breathless, not a drop of sweat and too smooth. There is the occasional huff or grunt of effort, muffled by the muzzle that’s pressed against Gavin’s throat.

He’s starting to see why protection was a smart idea.

The idea of how good it would feel to be bitten while having Nine’s fuck him like this is pretty arousing though 

Nine tugs his hips off the bed and Gavin cries out as Nine slides in just right, “Oh fuck! Don’t stop!”

He shutters, wrapping his legs around Nine, “I’m so close, fuck, please”.

Nine presses his hand down on lightly on Gavin’s throat and It’s enough to send him over, Crying out as he comes apart, spilling his come between them. Nine stills before slowly pulling out, settling against him. Nine sifts his weight so his cock goes untouched.

Gavin is confused and a little disappointed, “No, you can finish in me, I want it, please” he whimpers. 

“Can’t” Nine sighs, sounding tired. “I need… you know… to finish”.

“A bite?”

“Blood”.

“One of your little snack packs work?” Gavin pants.

“Don’t worry about it… please, just rest with me? It was still pleasurable” Nine offers. 

“Fuck that” Gavin grunts, rolling out from under him and getting up. He whimpers, his thighs deeply ache, but he gets his feet under him. “Gimme a minute”

“Gavin, you’re being ridiculous” Nine sighs but Gavin waves him off, already wobbling down the stairs. He’s going to be feeling this for a fucking week. He finds his way though the dim old house, finding the kitchen. He reaches to the bag of the fridge for one of the unassuming opaque white plastic baggies. Is cold ok? Can you microwave blood? Nine doesn’t even own a microwave. He tucks it under his armpit in a misguided attempt to warm it up as he huffs and puffs up the stairs, his legs screaming to lay back down and rest. 

He rounds the corner to Nine’s bedroom and his breath is all but knocked out of him at the sight. Nine has removed the muzzle, his fangs shiny and obvious, his eyes dark and glassy with need. He fondles himself, one hand on his cock, the other toying with a nipple. 

“Fucking look at you, fuck” Gavin mewls.

He tosses Nine the bag, “roll over”.

Nine just lifts a curious eyebrow. 

“I’d let you come in me but to be honest I think you liquified my organs so let me take care of you, come on, roll over”.

Nine relents and rolls onto his stomach and Gavin sits between his legs, tugging on his thighs, “Come on, face down, ass up”

“Oh you’re kidding me”.

“I am not, you know most people wouldn’t argue about getting eaten out, you dumb fuck”.

“I’m not arguing” Nine sounds amused “Its just unorthodox”

“How, you have a great ass and you are like 90 times cleaner than a human, you might as well get a tramp stamp that says ‘free meal’”.

“Can’t get a tattoo, I heal too fast and the ink gets rejected”.

Gavin laughs and rubs his hands over Nine’s thighs, “You’re fucking weird”.

He leans in and pushes his cheeks apart, drawing his tongue over his hole. There is nothing shy or nervous in Gavin’s movements. He is quick to press his tongue against him, rolling the muscle and working his way inside, no teasing at all. He reaches between Nine’s legs, stroking his cock.

Nine whimpers and squirms, holding the bag close at hand.

Gavin loves the feel of him in his hand, the way his hips push back, looking for more attention. He fucks him with his tongue, feeling drool run down his own chin. 

Nine’s moans and Gavin hears him bite through the plastic, a muffled noise of ecstasy. Nine’s body shudder and twitches. 

Gavin could almost laugh when he can feel him fucking purr.

It reminds him he’s sleeping with a predator, a jaguar, a creature. 

Nine goes slack, pulling away from him and going limp against the bed.

Gavin sits up, wiping his face on his arm, “Did you?”

Nine looks back, his mouth is a gory mess, red and wet, still sharp with fangs. He smiles, “I did”.

Gavin lays down with him, pressing a kiss to his back, “you’re going to need a wet wipe or something”.

“We should bathe”.

“That would involve getting up, don’t want to” Gavin nuzzles his back

Nine tries to wipe his mouth on the sheets but it just spreads the blood, leaving his cheek rusty red before he rolls over to look at Gavin.

When you just had your tongue in a man’s ass it doesn’t seem so gross to lean up and kiss his bloodied lips.

It’s not so bad, coppery but if he doesn’t think about what it is and just the feel of the kiss its pretty nice.

Nine’s eyes widen a little as Gavin pulls back, “I have mouth wash, you have… you…. you really shouldn’t accidentally consume any of that”. Nine gets up and drags a whining Gavin from bed.

“We should be sleeping you shit, I don’t care, I’ve split my lip before, I’ve eaten a girl out on her period, this is not grosser!” 

“It’s neither of our blood! They don’t test feeding blood as rigorously as hospital donations!”

They squabble as Nine carries him to the bath and Gavin doesn’t settle down till Nine is pressed snuggly to him, soaking in the hot water, gently washing away the mess of feeding and sex.

Gavin breaks the silence, “So we can do this again, right?”

“It was very nice. I’d like that”.

“If we finish that whole inoculation thing…. you could just feed of me and orgasm right?”

“If that’s what you really want, we can work towards that”.

“I bet its hot as hell”.

Nine just gets a small smile and digs his fingers into Gavin’s wet hair, pulling him closer to kiss.

“you know, even if you are inoculated, you still get a short window of thrall, you’d be ok with that? Don’t have to consent to feeding, even if we do start having regular sex”.

Gavin looks down at the water in embarrassment, “It’s not bad, I mean, you’re nice, you wouldn’t push your luck and embarrass me”.

“Never” he assures.

“When its just you and me… its kind of nice in a kinky kind of way”.

Nine smirks, “well if that’s the case you can just call me ‘master’ any time you want”.

Gavin snorts and pinches Nine’s hip hard, “Fuck off, not that part, just the bonded feeling, being yours, not that dopey shit”.

Nine can’t help but tease him, sounding haughty as he offers, “you would look sweet in an old fashion collar with something skimpy to wear around the house”.

Gavin turns beet red and splashes him, sending water all over the tile floor, “Not funny!”

“I don’t know, Its not really to my taste but the idea sent your heart rate skyrocketing”.

Gavin lunges, making more of a mess, pushing Nine under the water, “You’re an asshole! A fucking Leech!”

Nine lets himself be held down, bubbles rising as he lets himself laugh under the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a bite sized 3000 word thing and instead I now have opinions about how every single character fit into this damn universe. Oh well. on to the next monster.


End file.
